Short Slender Story 2
by snaps10
Summary: Months after my excursions in the Slender forest,Tanner wanted to be my friend again, after I ran away, and he followed, I thought my best chance of escape was to enter the forrest so he would chicken out, boy was I wrong. Rated T for violence


**YOU ASKED FOR IT, NOW IT'S HERE.**

**SHORT SLENDER STORY 2 (yay)**

It has been a few months since the whole in the woods event, I studied and as it turns out I ran into a mythical creature called the Slenderman, many others have experienced what I did (I bet none of them got to drive a truck in the middle of it). I heard the doorbell ring, so I answered it, like anyone else would. Unfortunately for me, it was curly haired pizza himself, the one that got me into that mess. After we stopped being friends, he went around saying that I was a huge jerk, sure I killed his character and rubbed it in by referencing it every time we got a freedom of speech assignment, but that whole thing died down."What do you want?" I asked him. (To avoid reading about me being a huge buttnug, skip this scene.)

"Will you be my friend again?" he asked me (I forgot to mention, for the sake of this book, I changed the truth, so now when he talks IT ISN'T IN CAPS LIKE THIS.)

"No" I said bluntly, and then closed the door in his face. *Ding, dong* I opened the door again, "Please?"

"No" I said closing the door again, not planning on opening it again, but Tanner caught the door, trying to keep the door open. I managed to close the door anyway, considering he can only do 2 push-ups in gym class (no joke) He then rang the doorbell rapidly, which was getting on my nerves. I opened the door, annoyed. "Don't you have a hot dog eating contest to go to?"

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Because according to you I'm 'the worst person in the history of the world that doesn't deserve any friends.'"

"So?"

"You also called me a Bi-"

"So what?!"

"Tanner,"

"Yes?"

"Get off my porch."

He raised his finger to reply, but before he could say anything I growled "NOW." He lowered his finger and left, mumbling. I closed the door and turned around "AH!" I screamed, Tanner was standing there. "H-how did you get in here."

"I used the back door"

"Are you freaking kidding me, Tanner, you are a stalker."

"I'll leave your house if you be my friend again."

"Now you're desperate, besides, what's the point of being in my house if I'm not here?" Immediately after saying that, I opened the door behind me and ran out. I ran down the street, Tanner was following. I was looking for an option. Then I saw the forest, I knew for a fact that Tanner was too scared to go in there, hopefully I wouldn't have to go too far inside of it, like when I had to get Tanner's 'homework' which as it turns out I grabbed the wrong pages. I turned and ran into the forest, like before it got darker and darker. I stopped running as soon as I reached the fence, I was planning to wait there for a minute, and Tanner would give up and go to HIS house.

When I thought that Tanner had given up, I heard footsteps, coming from where I had came from, it was clearly Tanner, mainly because when I ran into Slenderman I never heard a footstep from him. I REALLY didn't want to talk to tanner again, I looked at the fence, I got out my phone and turned on flashlight mode, thank goodness I keep it in my pocket all the time. I slid it under the fence and then climbed over it. Tanner approached the fence, I shined my phone-light in his face "You can't possibly want to be my friend after you chased me through all this." He glared at me, then he jumped on the fence and attempted to throw himself over the fence, he managed to reach the top, only to fall on his face. I laughed, and then booked it. Now, I know that Slenderman is in this forest, but if it means scaring off Tanner then I will be willing to run into Slenderman again.

I slowed my pace, for two reasons, so Tanner could keep up, and so I will have enough energy to escape Slenderman after Tanner gets out of there. I kept jogging, no sign of Slenderman. It didn't make any sense, was Slenderman on a coffee break? No, can't be, he doesn't even have a mouth. I looked around, _What caused the Slenderman to come out? _Then I saw a note on a tree,_ oh, now I remember._

I ran up to it and swiped it off the tree, suddenly I heard a heartbeat-like noise, then I got a brilliant Idea, if Tanner heard the heartbeat to, then I was in business. I turned my back away from tanner, he was freaking out. "DUDE, WHERE IS THAT HEARTBEAT SOUND COMING FROM?!"

I slowly turned around saying "HEEEEEEEEEEES HEEEEEEEEEERE!" in my creepiest voice.

"Dude, I know you're joking, you did that voice back from when we were friends."

Unfortunately, my plan to get rid of him didn't work, I moaned, if he followed me to the forest, there is no chance of me getting away, and I don't have any candy to bribe him with, so that is out of the picture. "Honestly James, Y U NO be my friend again."

"Dude, memes are MY thing."

"LOL, dude, just LOL."

"This is another reason why we aren't friends."

"DUDE why do you hate m- "

He froze, his skin turned pure white. He was staring behind me. "_Oh…shiz…nits"_

I jumped to the side. Slenderman's tentacle went flying through where I was standing, and today I'm NOT in the mood to be skewered. Tanner on the other-hand, was unfortunate, instead of skewering Tanner, Slender wrapped its tentacle around Tanner, and threw him into a tree. I wanted to laugh, but that would be sick and wrong, sure I laughed at him when he fell on his face, but I bet that was nothing compared to this. I booked it, running for the fence, I tried to climb the fence, but then I went flying backward. "DANG IT" I yelled. I landed on my rear. I couldn't see anything; I dropped my phone-light. I searched the ground for it, behind me I could hear tanner continuously being Slammed into the trees, I kept searching for my phone, finally I felt it, so I picked it up and pointed the light at the Slenderman. He dropped Tanner and disappeared. I made sure Slender wasn't behind me. Then I pointed my light at Tanners body, he was still breathing, his nose was bloody and broken, (1st mentioning blood in something I wrote, YAY)

I knew what I had to do; I had to collect 8 pages like last time. I kicked Tanner, so he would wake up, even though it felt pretty good to get a free shot. Luckily he got off his lazy butt, before he could realize what just happened, I walked away, of course, when he got things together, he started to follow me close behind. "Personal space." I said

He backed up a little. "D-dude, w-why aren't you scared?"

"Because I have dealt with Slender before, no big deal."

"Does this mean we're friends again?" he asked me hopefully

"No"

We found ourselves in an area that had totem pole like objects; there was a note on one of them.

We continued walking, I looked behind me, Slender wasn't there, good. In truth I was terrified, but I knew that I could escape Slender again, which kept me brave on the outside. I saw the house-without-the-walls thing, where a note would normally be, the half room that was facing us at the moment didn't have a note, I looked in the one next to it, and then, more horror unleashed. Slender was there, standing in front of the note. To make me seem braver, I said something that sounded cool in my head.

"Remember me?" ugh, that line sounded overused when I said it.

Slender didn't seem to respond. (YOU DON'T SAY)

I stared at him, his tentacles flew out of his back, and I shouted "Don't look!" but it was too late, Tanners face became expressionless. I jumped behind the wall, now I was out of Slenderman's mind control Range, then Tanner turned toward me, he ran at incredible speeds for his fat body toward me, he swung his fist at me, I jumped back, Tannerman lost his balance, I grabbed his head and slammed it into my knee, he fell backward, knocked out. I'm not that strong, but I guess it's because Tanner can barely take a hit. He even cowers from the football. I shined my light around the corner, then checked, Slender was gone. I got the note. Tanner woke up, and he had a big bruise on his forehead. "What happened?"

"Slenderman happened"

"Can we be friends again, please?"

Without replying, I booked it. I was tired of Tanners stupidity, I looked around for a place where notes where possibly at. I went back to memory, I found a giant metal cylinder, a note attached to it. Tanner's footsteps where behind me for a bit, then they seemed to get farther away. I found the area where the truck used to be, ah, good memories. There was a note on the portapody- like structure. I was hoping that Slenderman would be busy with Tanner and not me. I found a few large Rocks. There was a note on one of them. (Yes I know that this part is boring.)

My phone battery was dying. I decided to follow the path for a while. I eventually came across the giant cement tunnel, a note on the side of the wall, "Thank goodness, and 2 more to go."  
Suddenly, the air behind me got real cold, and I could hear a beeping in my ear. Instead of turning around, I booked it, toward the place with all of those big tanks.

Luckily Slender was no longer nearby when I got there. I inspected all of the tanks, no note? That's strange. I went into the bathhouse (is that what it's called?)

I explored the little public bathroom, looking around each corner. I looked on one side, nothing. Then, I enter the room on the right. Tanner was in there, he had two notes in his hand. "HEY, Tanner!" I shouted. He jumped.

"Hey James, I assume you want these notes."

"I do, now hand them over so we can get out of here!"

"No"

"What do you mean no, we got to get out of here before Slenderman gets us!"

"Only if you be my friend again!"

"DUDE, this isn't the time for that!"

"You can get a friend anytime, James"

"Not if it means that we could die if we don't get out of there, just give me the notes!"

"NO! I have followed you to far just for you to not be my friend again!"

"You would rather die than have me not be your friend again?"

"I don't like only being friends with a kid with anger issues."

Slenderman appeared behind Tanner.

"Dude-

"No, James, I'm still talking-

"Du-"

Within a split second Slenderman's tentacle lashed out of his back and skewered Tanner. His face went pure white. He dropped the notes, and his body slid off the tentacle. I nearly threw up after seeing the big hole in Tanners back, but at least he would stop following me. I snatched the notes off the ground and then booked it, I ran for the fence as fast as I could, my mind could barely process what just happened, all I could think was _Tanner went bye-bye. _I made myself think positive as I neared the fence, _sure, I just watched someone die, but at least that's one less stalker off my list! _I climbed the fence and got out of there. I sprinted to my house and slammed the door.

A few hours later, my phone made a PING noise, an Email had arrived, and it was from Fanfiction. It said

You Just got a review on Short Slender Story!

Daggershard: Please write a sequel!

I laughed at my phone and said "Boy, do I have a sequel for you."


End file.
